


關禁閉的懲罰內容

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, M/M, NSFW, Punishment, 懲罰, 斯哈 - Freeform, 石哈, 關禁閉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: 哈利在魔藥課上第三次走神中成功炸掉了自己的坩堝並因此為自己贏得了禁閉。而專屬黃金男孩的懲罰內容...





	關禁閉的懲罰內容

床邊，一隻大手正緊攪著，好似在極力忍耐著什麼。過肩的黑髮擋去一大半的臉，但還是能隱約瞧見隱忍的神色。

 

而另一隻手，正附在另一個黑色短髮上。

 

地上，盤跪著一個赤裸的男孩，他正努力的取悅口中的巨大。

 

今天他在第三次走神中成功炸掉自己的坩堝所得來的勞動服務。

 

此項目，專屬給黃金男孩。

 

眯著綠寶石，哈利的嘴巴又酸又麻，但火山爆發前他不能停。

 

注意的把牙齒收好，大力的吸吮著，時而又用舌尖堵住遲遲不噴發的小孔。雙手抽動著照顧著他的小嘴照顧不到的地方，偶爾探得更深的雙手會去玩弄按摩著沉甸甸的大圓球。

 

不知過了多久，頭皮傳來一陣刺痛，在嘴巴鬆開刑具的剎那間，火山終於爆發。

 

白色顏料在嫩潔的小臉上點綴成一幅淫靡的畫。

 

男孩有些呆愣的盯著還在吐露白漿的東西，一時沒有反應過來他終於讓這東西開心了，那上面閃亮亮的全是男孩的傑作。

 

男人面無表情的看著男孩盯著自己的驕傲，只有眼神洩露了男人真實情緒。

 

男人拉起還在發呆的男孩，把他扣進懷裡，又狠狠的拍了圓臀兩下。

 

「啊！你剛剛已經打過了，西弗……」男孩扭了扭腰，試圖解救自己已經火辣的屁股。

 

「哼，被處罰的人還敢討價還價？再打一次不行嗎？」

 

「嗚……」男孩噘著嘴綠眼汪汪的。

 

其實男人也捨不得打了，剛剛一進入房間斯內普就火大的把男孩的衣服脫光光的壓在自己腿上開始打那兩團棉花糖，力道也因為怒火而沒有克制好，現在兩團都成了紅桃子了。更別說還有好幾個明顯的掌印。

 

低頭含住男孩翹起的紅唇啃咬著，讓已經開始紅腫的唇兒更腫了。

 

「嗚嗚嗯……」男孩的呻吟全數都吞進男人的嘴裡，那掠奪式的激吻，還有捏麵團似的揉捏著他的兩瓣都讓男孩缺氧。

 

「哈、啊、哈……西弗……」仰起頭讓自己吸取氧氣卻讓胸前的紅點成了男人另一個進攻點。

 

斯內普一手壓在男孩的背上讓自己啃咬更多胸前肌膚，一手持續揉捏著如今已經發熱的紅臀，慢慢的靠近下面緊致的地方。

 

「輕、輕點！西弗！」忍不住呼痛的男孩扯了扯男人的頭髮。

 

「你似乎還沒明白你現在的處境，波特。」語氣裡是濃濃的警告，一根手指不客氣的戳進後股。

 

男孩趕緊鬆開反射性拉扯的動作，又因為突然的刺痛又用力抓住男人的頭髮。

 

「疼……」

 

「舒服的話怎麼會叫處罰？」雖然口說狠話，但那雙被淚水洗得亮晶晶的漂亮大眼看著男人，儘管努力忽視，男人的手指動作還是溫柔了下來。

 

這點小細節，男孩還是注意到了，他微笑著主動獻吻。

 

「啊！」當手指碰到了某個點，男孩克制不住的跳起來，小東西也頻頻顫抖著預示自己即將到達極限。

 

男人變出一條細繩，用魔法把線打在小東西上頭。

 

「西、西弗！！」男孩吃驚的看著男人，然後又馬上被男人惡意的持續壓按在敏感點而聲線直接高一個八度。

 

往日男人不會用細繩子綁他的，就算故意不上他舒服，也是用手抓住或堵住，而沒有像今日用道具。

 

「我沒有准許前，不准射。」男人惡魔般的說道。

 

不顧男孩的抗議，反正他正接受懲罰，把男孩提到床上成跪姿，讓他背對著男人。而手，從頭到尾在移動過程沒有抽出，旋轉時更是在凸點轉動，惹得男孩尖叫連連。

 

「西西西弗！我對不起！我再也不敢在上課時分神了！對不起！我不是故意要炸掉坩堝的、啊啊啊。我受不了！拜託！」

 

男人對於男孩的話無動於衷，只是把手拔了出來，讓男孩不由自主的扭動臀部試圖驅走空虛感。

 

「説，為什麼上課一直分心？」一邊審問一邊扳開兩片肉。眼神暗得晶亮，不知在打著什麼主意。

 

「嗚嗯……」他根本想不起來到底他是為了什麼而分心。

 

「不說是嗎？」男人張嘴允了一口緊致地方，還試探性地把舌尖抵入洞口。

 

「啊！西西西弗！」男孩屁股晃動更凶了。

 

男人像是嚐到了甜頭，緊扣住翹臀，用力的吸食起來。

 

耳邊儘是吸食聲和尖叫。

 

可男孩越是叫，男人吸得越大力，舌尖探入得也越深，惹得男孩聲音都叫啞了，四肢也早就無法支撐住自己而倒在床上，只有被扣著的翹臀還在空中搖擺。

 

終於退出誘人的如今已鬆軟而水量的肉口，允了兩口小球，然後開始網上舔，再次把癱軟的男孩擺成坐姿。

 

「說不說，恩？」男人依舊執著於那個答案。用自己的巨柱繞著那嫩嫩的地方，但是就是不肯進去。

 

「說、說什麼？」早就腦子白茫茫的男孩根本不知道男人此時到底在說什麼。他唯一知道如果他再不釋放自己會瘋掉。

 

「說，你為什麼上課不專心？」其實小笨蛋的小心思，男人又怎麼可能會不知道，但他就是要壞心的叫小笨蛋說出來。

 

「嗯⋯⋯」

 

「說，告訴我，說了就給你。」男人舔咬著男孩的耳廓，巨柱已經摩進去三分之一了。

 

「痾，你⋯⋯因為你⋯⋯」男孩努力的想要往後頂去，讓他得多吃到點，無奈男人有力的手臂扣得很緊，這麼做只讓自己更覺得難耐。

 

「我？因為我什麼？怕我不要你了？」又進去了幾寸，男孩已經淚水滿面了。

 

「嗚，西弗⋯⋯不可以不要我，我愛你啊啊啊啊！」全數吞進去，而盤在小嬌嫩上的細繩子也消失不見，導致一馬上進入，等待已久的高潮立馬發洩。

 

「嗯哼！」被帶動的通道緊緊的收縮，咬緊著男人，又痛又舒服的，也差點讓極力忍耐的男人也噴發。

 

稍微停頓了一下，馬達開始抽動，很快男孩又迎來第二陣高潮，最遠的距離到枕頭前。但男人還是持續著律動，絲毫沒有棄械的打算。

 

還在高潮中只能隨著男人的動作越來越快的搖擺著腰臀和呻吟。

 

連續高速抽動幾十下之後男人利索的抽身，把男孩翻了過來，這才射出子彈。

 

粉色的肌膚撲上一層白色的顏料，上下起伏的挺立紅豆，男人幾乎不用休息又再次就緒。

 

一把撈起還沒完全從餘韻脫身的男孩，男人再次進入了永遠不膩之地。

 

「啊！西、不要了，西弗⋯⋯」男孩乞求道，無奈，男人枉若沒聽見依舊堅定的滑動著已經溼透的巨大。

 

男人緊握住男孩的大腿往外張，下腰的動作越來越大。

 

這氣勢，簡直就是要把身下的人撞成兩半。

 

「啊啊！停！停！要、要壞了、西弗，啊啊啊！」不停的頂到敏感點，哈利覺得他快瘋掉了。

 

「可是你的小嘴緊咬著我不放可不像要我停！」男人把男孩整個折上去，往下壓。

 

幸好男孩的彈性夠好，否則腰鐵定折了。

 

「西、疼嗯啊！」緊皺著眉，眼淚不停的流下。身體早已經軟綿綿只能隨著男人不停的晃動和承受。

 

身下雖然依舊猛烈的進攻，身上確撐起身體的重量，深怕壓傷了已經喊疼的男孩。儘管，他知道這個疼不是壓疼的疼。

 

「嗯哼！」重重的頂了幾下，男人在旋窩裡留下白道。

 

「啊啊啊！！」灼熱感強烈得讓男孩也跟著飆上天堂。

 

尖叫聲過後，只剩下重重的喘息聲和抽泣聲。

 

半晌，男人才起身抱起還在不停的哭的男孩走進浴室。

 

泡進溫水裡，霧氣裊裊上升，朦朧的覆蓋在兩人身旁。

 

「教、教授……」當男人手在水裡幫男孩清理時男孩吶吶的叫了一聲，雙手緊緊的圈住男人的肩膀。

 

「不叫西弗了？」男人一手墊在男孩滑嫩的臀部讓另一隻手更方便清理私密處一邊心情算不錯的調侃現在才害羞不已的男孩。

 

汪汪大眼還掛著兩滴淚，嘴巴紅腫，身上更是滿滿紅痕，實在太可口誘人了。

 

「嗚⋯⋯」男孩一聽，只把頭埋在男人的頸項，耳根子紅透了。

 

「⋯⋯禁閉，結束了嗎？」

 

「你說呢？」

 

他得到的是更緊密的擁抱和一句撒嬌的“人家好累”。

 

無聲的勾起嘴角，男人因為男孩可愛的動作而心情愉悅。

 

「教授、西弗，我錯了，我不該懷疑你不要我了，更不應該因為如此而頻頻地在危險的課堂上發呆。」被抱出浴池的時候男孩輕輕的說。

 

「為什麼哭？」男人沒有回答反而沒頭沒尾的問了一句。

 

「嗄？」呆了一下，隨即響起剛剛的失態，頓時讓男孩稍微恢復常色的臉有炸成紅番茄了。

 

「沒、沒事⋯⋯」

 

「嗯？」尾音微微提高。

 

「就、就⋯⋯」男孩把臉埋在男人胸前，「你⋯⋯把人家折騰得⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

 

輕輕咬了一口就在嘴邊的胸肌，濕漉漉的頭髮在男人身上磨蹭著，但後文就是遲遲沒有下落。

 

男孩實在說不出口他因為被男人折騰得太舒服太刺激而克制不住的哭的。當然，還有就是男人用行動表達出的對自己的愛和不離不棄。

 

男人也不繼續逼迫男孩，只是把男孩得頭支起，在額上輕輕落下一吻。

 

晚上當兩人雙雙躺上寬敞的床上準備入睡時，男孩有些不安的轉動著身子。

 

「⋯⋯西弗⋯⋯」

 

「嗯？」

 

「⋯⋯對不起，讓你擔心了⋯⋯還有，雖然你很愛欺負我，可我還是很愛你。真的⋯⋯」所以，請不要丟棄我這個沒用的救世主⋯⋯

 

「白痴。」男人很不客氣的罵了男孩。

 

被罵的男孩只能扁嘴接受男人的罵，至少這不是男人常用的那種長長的彎彎繞繞的句子。

 

罵歸罵，男人還是把男孩撈進懷裡。

 

「快睡，除非你還想再做什麼。」敲了男孩一記腦袋，男人閉起眼睛不再理男孩。

 

男孩乖乖地任由男人抱著，稍微動了一下讓自己更舒服的睡在男人身上。

 

閉上眼，也跟著男人沉浸夢鄉。

 

一直到睡著，男孩臉上始終掛著甜蜜幸福的笑容。

 

他知道他雖然笨笨的，也沒什麼本事，但抱著他的這個男人，會持續的一直抱著他，一直，一直⋯⋯

 

而他，也會更加努力的學習，提升自己的能力，更加認真的保護好自己，然後就這麼一直待在男人身邊。

 

並肩而行。

 

西弗，我是真的真的很愛你噢！而你，雖然從來都沒有說過，還老是處處藉機欺負我，但我知道，你也是愛我的。

 

格萊分多野獸般的直覺告訴我，你比你表現出來的還要愛我。

 

嘻嘻，所以我願意繼續被你欺負。

 

盡情的欺負吧。

 

口是心非的老混蛋！

 

 

＿ＥＮＤ＿

 


End file.
